steven_universe_dutchfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Stevenbom
Een Stevenbom is een van de verschillende Amerikaanse reclameprogramma's van Cartoon Network. Hierbij worden nieuwe afleveringen van Steven Universe uitgezonden gedurende een normale werkweek. Lijst van Stevenbommen in Amerika Stevenbom 1 * Maandag: De Schede van Roos (17:00 EST) (9 Maart 2015) * Dinsdag: Het Bericht (17:00 EST) (10 Maart 2015) * Woensdag: Politieke Energie (17:00 EST) (11 Maart 2015) * Donderdag: De Terugkeer & De Ontsnapping (17:00 & 17:15 EST) (12 Maart 2015) * Vrijdag: Opening van Zaken (17:00 EST) (13 Maart 2015) Stevenbom 2: The Second One * Maandag: Eed op het Zwaard (18:00 EST) (15 Juni 2015) * Dinsdag: Opkomend Tij, Vallende Avond (18:00 EST) (16 Juni 2015) * Woensdag: Houd de Boel bij Elkaar (18:00 EST) (17 Juni 2015) * Donderdag: We Moeten Praten (18:00 EST) (18 Juni 2015) * Vrijdag: Even Chillen (18:00 EST) (18 Juni 2015) Stevenbom 3: Week of Sardonyx * Maandag: Schreeuw om Hulp (18:00 EST) (13 Juli 2015) * Dinsdag: Keystone Motel (18:00 EST) (14 Juli 2015) * Woensdag: Vriend Uiknul (18:00 EST) (15 Juli 2015) * Donderdag: Historisch Geschift (18:00 EST) (16 Juli 2015) * Vrijdag: Schoon Schip (18:00 EST) (17 Juli 2015) Stevenbom 4: Steven's Birthday Week * Maandag: Het Antwoord (17:30 EST) (4 Januari 2016) * Dinsdag: Stevens Verjaardag (17:30 EST) (5 Januari 2016) * Woensdag: Het Zou zo Mooi Kunnen Zijn (17:30 EST) (6 Januari 2016) * Donderdag: Bericht Ontvangen (17:30 EST) (7 Januari 2016) * Vrijdag: Datum 7 15 2 (17:30 EST) (8 Januari 2016) Stevenbom 5: Out of This World * Maandag: Steven's Dream & Adventures in Light Distortion (19:00 EST) (30 Januari 2017) * Dinsdag: Gem Heist (19:00 EST) (31 Januari 2017) * Woensdag: The Zoo (19:00 EST) (1 Februari 2017) * Donderdag: That Will Be All (19:00 EST) (2 Februari 2017) Stevenbom 6 * Maandag: Lion 4: Alternate Ending (19:00 EST) (8 Mei 2017) * Dinsdag: Doug Out (19:00 EST) (9 Mei 2017) * Woensdag: The Good Lars (19:00 EST) (10 Mei 2017) * Donderdag: Are You My Dad? & I Am My Mom (19:00 EST) (11 Mei 2017) Trivia * Enkele afleveringen zijn verplaatst uit de afleveringen van Stevenbom 1 , om het verhaal beter te kunnen volgen. Deze afleveringen zijn voornamelijk alleenstaande afleveringen van seizoen 1 (Open Boek, Een Verhaal voor Steven en De Shirt Rage) ** Het schema van de 1 april grap aflevering Ome Opa is daardoor ook veranderd. Deze aflevering hoorde bij seizoen 1, maar werd hierdoor verplaatst naar seizoen 2. ** De uitzendvolgorde van de afleveringen hoefde niet meer worden aangepast voor latere Stevenbommen. * De naam was gekomen van het begin uit Granaats Universum, waarin Steven op Granaat landt en zegt Stevenbom. * Cartoon Network bevestigde de tweede Stevenbom via een telefoongesprek. * De eerste aflevering van Stevenbom 2 ging over Parels en Rozen Kwarts' relatie, net als in de eerste Stevenbom. ** De eerste aflevering van Stevenbom 3, ging dan weer over Granaats en Parels relatie. ** De eerste aflevering van Stevenbom 4 ging over Robijn en Saffiers relatie. ** De eerste aflevering van Stevenbom 5 ging over de relatie tussen Blauwe Diamant, Gele Diamant en Roze Diamant. ** De eerste aflevering van Stevenbom 6 ging over Stevens relatie met Roos. * Stevenbom 3 was bekend als #weekofsardonyx op het personeels Tumblr.. ** De clip van Schreeuw om Hulp introduceerde Parel en Granaats fusie tijdens de SDCC 2015. * Het promotionele werk voor de eerste Stevenbom laat een paniekerige Steven zien die rent met een bom in zijn handen. Dit verwijst naar een film uit de jaren '60 van de Batman serie, met Adam West. Hij speelt Batman en rent langs een kuststad, om van een bom af te komen. * De laatste aflevering van de 2e en 3e Stevenbom (Even Chillen en Schoon Schip) waren beiden aangegeven met een vraagteken in het promotionele werk. * Tot nu toe waren er in alle Stevenbommen, behalve de vijfde een nieuwe fusie. ** Stevenbom 1 introduceerde Malachiet, Stevenbom 2 introduceerde Regenboog Kwarts, stevenbom 3 introduceerde Sardonyx, Stevenbom 4 introduceerde een fusie van drie Robijnen, en Stevenbom 6 introduceerde Topaas. *** Stevenbom 1 maakt bekend dat granaat een fusie is, Stevenbom 2 introduceert meerdere Cluster Stenen. Stevenbom 3 introduceert een Onbekende Steen Fusie, Stevenbom 4 laat het resultaat van een een fusie van hetzelfde type zien, en Stevenbom 6 laat zien hoe Thuiswereld Fusies zijn. ** Elke Stevenbom op de vijfde na, laat op z'n minst een fusie terugkomen. *** Opaal in Stevenbommen 1 en 4, Stevonnie en Malachiet in Stevenbom 2, Sugiliet in Stevenbom 3 en Alexandriet in Stevenbom 6. **** Granaat hefuseerd ook in Stevenbommen 1, 3, 4 en 5. In de 4e is het moment dat Robijn en Saffier voor het eerst fuseren te zien. * Tot nu toe heeft elke Stevenbom een muziekje dat uitstrekt over bijna alle afleveringen ervan. ** Stevenbom eens muziek is de Thuisplaneet invasie door Peridoot. ** Stevenbom twee's muziek gaat over het woord doen. ** Stevenbom drie's muziek was van Sardonyx en het clonflict tussen haar, Granaat en Parel. ** Stevenbom viers muziek was van Stevens verjaardag, maar ook van Peridoots terugkeer. ** Stevenbom vijfs muziek gaat over Aarde verlaten om Fred te redden uit de ruimte, maar ook over het effect van Rozen Kwats en het verbrijzelen van Roze Diamant op Thuisplaneet Stenen. ** Stevenbom zes' muziek gaat over de ontvoering van Stevens vrienden en de terugkerende resultaten van Roos, maar ook van Stevens acties. * Someone sings in every StevenBomb. In addition, at least one Gem sings in each StevenBomb. ** In StevenBomb 1, Garnet sings "Stronger Than You", and Steven sings "Full Disclosure". ** In StevenBomb 2, Pearl and Connie sing "Do It For Her", and Rose and Greg sing "What Can I Do". ** In StevenBomb 3, Amethyst sings "Tower of Mistakes". ** In StevenBomb 4, Ruby and Sapphire sing "Something Entirely New", and the Crystal Gems (now with Peridot) sing "Peace and Love on the Planet Earth". ** In StevenBomb 5, Yellow Diamond, accompanied by Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl, sings "What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?". ** In StevenBomb 6, Steven sings a reprise of "Hey Mr. Postman", and Sadie Miller and Buck Dewey sing "Potluck". * StevenBomb 1 is so far the only StevenBomb to have more than 5 episodes. * It is revealed in StevenBomb 4 that Steven is 14 years old, and that Connie's age is 12 ¾. * Each StevenBomb except the sixth has Garnet without her visor in at least one episode. ** StevenBomb 1: In "The Return", Garnet is shown without her visor when hit by the Gem Destabilizer, and "Jail Break" shows Garnet without her visor shortly after her formation. ** StevenBomb 2: The hand cluster takes off Garnet's visor in "Keeping It Together". When Garnet says "That's fusion." in "We Need to Talk", her red eye winks at Greg. ** StevenBomb 3: Garnet takes off her visor while she says "I can be brash, you can be reckless. And we can both get carried away." in "Cry for Help". ** StevenBomb 4: In "The Answer", Garnet does not wear her visor once. In "Steven's Birthday", Garnet removes her shades in an unsuccessful attempt to get baby Steven to stop crying. ** StevenBomb 5: In "That Will Be All", Garnet is not wearing her visor when Ruby and Sapphire fuse to stop Holly Blue Agate's attack (she summons it again, saying "We'll handle this noise"). * There are some characters who appear or are mentioned in every Bomb. Other than Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, these include Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Connie, and Greg. A Lapis Lazuli and a Jasper appear or are mentioned in every Bomb except the sixth. ** Ruby and Sapphire appear or are mentioned in every StevenBomb. *** In StevenBomb 1, they are first introduced and fuse with each other in "Jail Break". *** In StevenBomb 2, they are constantly being mentioned throughout the episode "Keeping It Together", and they almost unfuse in the same episode. *** In StevenBomb 3, they unfuse in the episode "Keystone Motel". *** In StevenBomb 4, Garnet was telling a story about them in "The Answer". *** In StevenBomb 5, Garnet willingly unfused into Ruby and Sapphire so they could act as normal Homeworld Gems in the Zoo. *** In StevenBomb 6, Steven hopes that Garnet will split into Ruby and Sapphire when they split up to find Aquamarine. ** Each StevenBomb has Peridot in at least one episode: *** StevenBomb 1: "The Return" and "Jail Break" *** StevenBomb 2: "Keeping It Together" *** StevenBomb 3: "Cry for Help" and "Friend Ship" *** StevenBomb 4: All except "The Answer" *** StevenBomb 5: "Adventures in Light Distortion" *** StevenBomb 6: "I Am My Mom", in a flashback of "Marble Madness" ** Rose Quartz appears or is mentioned in every Bomb: *** StevenBomb 1: as a hologram in "Rose's Scabbard" *** StevenBomb 2: in a holo-flashback in "Sworn to the Sword" and in person during "We Need to Talk" *** StevenBomb 3: mentioned by Jamie (portraying Pearl in a play) in "Historical Friction", and mentioned by Garnet in "Friend Ship" *** StevenBomb 4: in a flashback in "The Answer" *** StevenBomb 5: mentioned in "Steven's Dream", and alluded to in "That Will Be All" when every Rose Quartz is bubbled after one shattered Pink Diamond *** StevenBomb 6: appearing on video in "Lion 4: Alternate Ending", and mentioned in "I Am My Mom" ** Connie appears or is mentioned in every Bomb: *** StevenBomb 1: "Full Disclosure" *** StevenBomb 2: "Sworn to the Sword" and "We Need to Talk" *** StevenBomb 3: mentioned by Steven in "Cry for Help" *** StevenBomb 4: "Steven's Birthday" *** StevenBomb 5: appearing in "Steven's Dream" (when Steven tells her about his dream) and contacted by Steven via phone call in "Adventures in Light Distortion". *** StevenBomb 6: "Doug Out", "Are You My Dad?", and "I Am My Mom" ** Greg appears in every Bomb: *** StevenBomb 1: "The Return" and "Full Disclosure" *** StevenBomb 2: "We Need to Talk" *** StevenBomb 3: "Keystone Motel" *** StevenBomb 4: "Steven's Birthday" *** StevenBomb 5: mentioned or appearing in every episode (as the entire premise for the Bomb rescuing Greg from Blue Diamond) *** StevenBomb 6: "Lion 4: Alternate Ending" and referred to and referenced as "my dad" in "Are You My Dad?" and "I Am My Mom" ** A Lapis Lazuli appears or is mentioned in every Bomb except the sixth: *** StevenBomb 1: "The Return" and "Jail Break" *** StevenBomb 2: "Chille Tid" *** StevenBomb 3: mentioned by Peridot in "Cry For Help" *** StevenBomb 4: a Lapis Lazuli's silhouette was shown in "The Answer" *** StevenBomb 5: at the Barn with Peridot in "Adventures in Light Distortion" ** A Jasper appears or is mentioned in every Bomb except the sixth: *** StevenBomb 1: debuted in "The Return" and "Jail Break" *** StevenBomb 2: reappeared in "Chille Tid" *** StevenBomb 3: was mentioned by Peridot in "Cry For Help" *** StevenBomb 4: was mentioned by Yellow Diamond in "Message Received" *** StevenBomb 5: although Jasper was not specifically seen or mentioned, many different Jaspers were part of the "Famethyst" in "That Will Be All" Galerij Bomb1.jpg Bomb2.jpg Bomb3.gif Bomb4.jpg Bomb5.jpg Bomb6.png Bomb7.jpg Bomb8.jpg Bombie.jpg Bomb10.jpg Bomb11.png Bomb12.png Zie ook * In Too Deep * Summer of Steven * Wanted en:StevenBomb de:StevenBomb ru:СтивенБомба Categorie:Evenementen